Storm
by Laire Elizabeth Masen
Summary: Bella and Edward live happy forever, out of problems... only one... Laire Vampire... Please read and write reviews! you like or not, questions


Hi! I wish you liked this story; this story isn't all about of Twilight how all the others fics you may read, this story specially is the "sister" of Edward, when he was a human, Laire. This story and it personages is mine, only the personages on the book of Twilight isn't mine, is property of Stephanie Meyer.

P.S- Sorry If I have orthography on this language, I speak spanish, but I know some english, my english isn't perfect, but I trying ^-^

Storm

Chapter 1

The History

Bella and Edward will happy forever because they immortals and live with the little Nessie sorry Renesmee they been have any more problems, only they have been only one... the LAIRE Vampire.

Laire Vampire? Who is? Perhaps that your questions, A lot of time in Europe born a boy who name was Edward Anthony Masen, son of Edward and Elizabeth Masen, when the little Edward have 7 years he have a sister who name was Laire Elizabeth Masen, Edward and Laire was a good brothers, Edward always protect Laire of bad for her.

(That was the reason Edward always protects Bella?) One day...

The little Laire went out of her house, she forgot say Edward o her mom, Edward and her mother was ill they were stay on the Second World War when the vampires still attack a the people but the child of 10 she lived a fantasy world, she couldn't understand what happen with the "real" world. A vampire attack Laire making on a something immortal. She felt a very pain, crying and screamed calling her mom and Edward but nobody heard her.

When finally got up, she saw on pond of water, first she scared with she saw, she saw a girl of her age with a perfect skin, eyes, all was perfect on that girl, that girl was most beautiful than Laire.

The girl's eyes was eye-purple amethyst color for be exactly. She touched her skin and felt her skin was soft, more soft than the skin but how a stone. Moments later she knows that girl of the water and she that only one.

She felt some pain in her throat. She could hear more than she was "normal" all was new for her. She wish went Edward and her mom but she couldn't make that, they may scared with the "new look" of Laire. The pain stills with her. She wishes human blood. No food or water. She was scared, because she stand kill persons is bad, very bad, but how her throat burn she thank she will die how a human if don't drink water on 1 o 2 days. She killed 1 human drinking his human blood, but she felt fault she made a promise, if she wishes drink blood, she drink blood of animals, she can't more fault with that, because she liked ate meat but now was blood, no meat.

Later of walk a lot, she became a park with mechanic games, the games make Laire forget she had search Edward and her mom one day, but sometimes she remember much their. A pair walked where Laire stay.

-Oh! You are a pretty girl! -Said the man of 30 years?

-What your name little girl? - Asked the woman of 30 years too?

-Laire Masen -Answered Laire.

-Where you're parents? You shouldn't stay alone.

-I went out and when I wish came back, I know I never saw more -Say sadly Laire.

-Oh, don't worry, if you like, we can carry of you all the time you wish o when you know something about your parents and...

-Too of my brother? I miss so much my brother Edward!

-What age has Edward? -Asked the man

-17 the next year is his 18 birthday, he is bigger than me, I have 10 years.

-You are very smart for you age.

-What your name? I shouldn't talk with unknown people.

-Ernest & Penelope Curtis

-Nice names - Laire said making a little smile.

-You wish accompany us Laire? - Offer Penelope

-Of course! Well, If is a good idea for you and Ernest.

Time ago, Laire was the nurse of Penelope and Ernest, Laire still have her last name, because that was similar a retire family of their, Laire was happy calling with their names, that wasn't a problem. Laire know with the time isn't necessary eat o drink, but how she prefer no make preoccupy for her "uncles", pretend eat and drink, she discovered with the time, she was some more than human, because she don't make some things how the others but how her afraid of stay alone was first of all, she acted how a human, she lived very well with her "uncles", they was rich, she learned a lot how ballet, basketball, tap, piano class, scout things how that. Laire loves her family, and misfortune. Yeah, Laire was very happy there.


End file.
